Tangled Up In You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: No matter how hard she tried, Brooke knew that she had fallen in love with her bestfriends ex. Brucus. OneShot.


_This was requested by _dianehermans _in about October last year! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I didn't forget about it! I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters :(_

"Lucas?" Brooke Davis's words were slurred. "Lucas, do you…" she hiccupped. "Do you think you could come and pick me up?" Lucas Scott sighed and glanced at the clock on the table beside his bed. "I'm down at Joe's." He climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb the girl in the bed.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," he murmured.

"Luuuuuke," Brooke sung into the phone. "Hurry up!"

"I'll be there in twenty," Lucas repeated, closing his phone and shoving it into his pants as he struggled into them. He had gone out that night already, and was thankful he had only had a couple beers and had actually been able to drive his car there. If Brooke's voice was anything to go by, she was pretty wasted, and when Brooke was wasted, she was too much to handle in a cab. He got to Joe's pub within ten minutes and made his way inside. Brooke was standing at the bar, a couple guys around her, one of them with his arm around her and the others all watching her keenly. When she spotted him, her eyes widened and a grin spread over her face.

"Luke!" She squealed and bounced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Brooke, it's three in the morning—"

"I know, still early!" Brooke loosened an arm around his neck and pursed her lips as she thought. "Ooh, we could go down and have breakfast at that cute little diner down the street! _Or_, ooh, we could go skinny dipping!" That definitely earned approving looks from the men at the bar. Lucas narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Or we could just go back to home? And put you to bed?" He replied. Brooke pouted.

"Fine," she sighed. She glanced over her shoulder at the men at the bar. "Bye boys!" She called out, giggling and stumbling out of the bar, Lucas close behind her, his hands out as she swayed unsteadily. She stumbled out to his car, falling against the side heavily and reaching out for him. Lucas sighed as she pulled him to her, their faces only inches apart. "You're always rescuing me, Lucas..." she murmured.

"You know I'm always going to be here for you, Brooke," Lucas murmured, pushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. He tucked it behind her hair, his hand cupping the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes closed as she tilted her hand into his caress. He exhaled heavily through his nose and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on," he said, regretfully pulling away from her and opening the door. "I'll get you home." Brooke pursed her lips and turned around, getting in the car.

As he walked around to the drivers side of the car, she blinked furiously, trying to clear her tears.

* * *

><p>"P Sawyer!" Brooke called out as she walked into the café. Peyton Sawyer looked up from her cup of coffee and grinned at the brunette who was making her way over. Brooke let out a low growl as she collapsed in the seat and held up a hand for a waitress.<p>

"Black coffee—no sugar," she asked before leaning forward on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"Rough night?" Peyton asked with a grin.

"Shit, more like rough morning," Brooke muttered. "Nah, I don't feel too bad, aye. Just getting through the hangover stage." Peyton nodded, the smile dropping from her mouth as the waitress brought over the coffee for Brooke.

"Okay, so you're algood if I bitch and moan now?" Brooke just shrugged as she drank from the cup. "Haley rang me this morning. Her and Nathan were out last night and they saw Lucas with some skank." She nearly choked on her coffee as her bestfriend scowled.

"Lucas—what?"

"I know right! We broke up like two months ago, I just thought it would have meant a little bit more to him than that!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Or maybe that's why he was so distant in the last few months, because he was seeing someone else." Brooke snapped her mouth shut as she stared down at her cup. "Whatever, she was probably just some drunk whore who was an easy lay." Peyton let out a low growl and pushed her empty cup away from her. "You know what, I don't give a shit. I bet she's just some slut who will sleep with any guy who will look her way. I don't need to think about it."

"Pey," Brooke sighed. "I know we're on a 'I hate Lucas' vibe at the moment, but you know that he's not like that. Maybe just cut him some slack—"

"So now you're defending him now? You're meant to be _my _bestfriend!"

"Oh God, P Sawyer, I am, you know that," Brooke tried to keep her frustration in. "You know I'm always on your side, and I always will be. But I'm just saying that despite the fact you and Lucas are broke up, you need to remember he's still a good guy." Peyton looked like she was barely listening, and Brooke added under her breath, almost to herself, "A little _too _good of a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just…" Brooke licked her lower lip. "You're my bestfriend and I'm always going to take your side. But Luke is my friend too, and it's getting hard to sit here and listen to this." Peyton watched Brooke for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever," she finally muttered. "You ready to go shopping?"

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning, and Brooke was curled up on her couch, watching TV. There was a bottle of red wine on the table, almost empty, and she was holding the wine glass in her hand, the stem cold between her fingers. The knock at the door made her jump and she frowned. She was wearing a pair of tight mini shorts and a tiny black crop top, not something that she was planning entertaining guests in. Although any guests that appeared uninvited after ten at night shouldn't expect her at her best. Brooke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way to the door, opening it slowly as she looked out the peep hole.<p>

"Luke," she murmured, feeling her stomach clench and her cheeks flush slightly. Lucas stood there, his eyes soft and his face a mess of emotions.

"Hey, pretty girl," he murmured back, leaning against the doorframe. They stood there in silence for a moment. "How you doing?" Brooke licked her lower lip as she contemplated her answer, Lucas's eyes following her tongue carefully.

"I'm drinking alone at two in the morning, how do you think I'm doing?" The words were harsh but her tone was anything but. She knew that there was nothing he could do about it, there wasn't really anything that either of them could do about the situation that they were in.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Lucas's voice was sincere.

"Why? It's not just your fault," Brooke sighed. "It's just a generally fucked up situation." Lucas managed a smile—it wasn't often that Brooke swore. "I saw her today," she said. "I can't decide if she's so in love with you she can't imagine you with someone else, or she just hates you so much she doesn't want you to be happy." Brooke gave a little smile. "Knowing my girl, it's probably a bit of both." Lucas smiled back at Brooke, but it wasn't a happy one. Silence stretched between them once more and then Lucas let out a long sigh.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Brooke," he reached out and touched her cheek softly. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed momentarily. "I don't know how much longer I can pretend that I don't need to touch you."

"I know…"

"Shit, Brooke," Lucas sighed and let his hand drift from her cheek down her neck and around to entangle itself in her hair. "I need you…Everything I have is tangled up in a complete mess because of how I feel about you." Brooke pressed her lips together , trying to ignore the huge swirl of emotions that hit her as Lucas's fingers played over her skin. "Even when I was with Peyton…I don't think there was a time where a piece of me wasn't in love with you." At the name of her bestfriend, Brooke forced herself to focus, to step away from Lucas's touch.

"Just a little bit longer," she knew that she was trying to convince herself as much as Lucas. "We need to wait just a little bit longer."

"I don't think I can see you if I can't have you," Lucas's voice was broken. Brooke felt frustrated tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but she knew what Lucas was saying, she knew how he felt.

"We'll be okay. We've waited this long."

* * *

><p>Brooke stared down at the designs in front of her, spread out on the desk in the back of her shop. The sketches were all average, none of them her finest works of art. She had been happy with any of her new designs in weeks, and she was meant to be starting on her summer line. But given everything that had been going on in her head, she just wasn't able to concentrate. Matters weren't helped by the fact her mother, Victoria Davis, was sleeping with some new kid, someone her <em>own <em>age, Alexander Coin. He was a talented designer, and helping her with her summer line, but he was about as distracted as she was. Unfortunately, her _mother _was what was distracting him, and she had to endure through the long looks they were giving each other.

It made her want to throw up.

It had been three weeks since she had spoken to Lucas. It had always been hard between them, their situation wasn't exactly ideal. They had all been friends since school, Lucas and Nathan Scott were brothers with different mums, joined together by a shared hatred for their father. Nathan had got married to Lucas's bestfriend, Haley James, and got her pregnant before they had even left high school. The girls had all gotten closer in that time, Peyton and Brooke inviting Haley into their tight friendship. They had all gone their separate ways after graduating, and then somehow, almost eight years later, they all found themselves back in Tree Hill. Somehow, Lucas and Peyton had ended up drunk at a bar together, and they had been together for almost six months. Peyton had a thing for Lucas all through high school, and Brooke never admitted it to her friend, but she did as well. When they had started going out, Brooke was supportive, just as she always had been with her best friend. But one night, after an anniversary party for Nathan and Haley, things between them had crossed the line.

Peyton was more than a little drunk, she had even flirted with Nathan, before passing out in one of the guest bedrooms. Nathan, Haley and Jaime had a flight to New York just after midnight, and Lucas and Brooke had encouraged them to leave, saying that they would tidy the house up. They had carried on drinking while they cleaned, both ending up almost as drunk as Peyton by the time they finished. There was almost an uncomfortable silence as they stood in the kitchen, before Lucas had leaned forward and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She had stared up at him for a long time, and he had given her this look only Lucas ever gave her, like he could read right into her soul. He had then asked her why _she _had never come after him, that he had longed after her since they were fourteen and she had given him his first kiss in a game of spin the bottle and someone's birthday party. Brooke had been completely caught off guard, biting down on her lower lip nervously, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She wasn't sure how long they had kissed for, but when they had pulled apart, they were both breathing hard.

Two days later, Peyton was curled up on Brooke's couch, eyes sharp as daggers as she spat out how Lucas had broken up with her, claiming that while he cared deeply about her as a friend, he didn't feel as though they were a couple with enough passion to fuel them. Even as Brooke sympathised with her friend, a part of her was more than a little pleased Lucas had broken up with Peyton.

That was nearly three months ago.

Brooke blinked, and yawned, leaning back in her seat and stretching her arms over her head. It was nearly eleven-thirty, she had been trying to force herself to stay until she actually finished a design she liked. But it was getting to the point where she wasn't even thinking straight, no matter how hard she tried to focus her attention on her work, her mind kept wandering back to Lucas. To his crooked smile, his honest eyes, his strong shoulders…Those hands that looked as though they would know exactly what to do to make her scream…

"God, I need to get laid," Brooke muttered, rolling her eyes and standing up.

"I know for a fact there are a hundred guys who would be more than willing to help you out with that," came a voice from behind her and the brunette jumped.

"Shit, Luke!" She gasped, narrowing her eyes at him. "How did you get in?" He looked a little sheepish.

"I went around to Millie's, told her I needed to see you," he murmured. Brooke tried to swallow her excitement as she stared up at him. Lucas took several steps closer to her, putting an hand on her forearm, rubbing it up and down slowly. Goosebumps exploded on her skin at his touch and she tried to keep her breathing even.

"I really don't think this is the smartest idea…" Brooke murmured. "Every time I see you…My head is a mess." Lucas bit down on his lower lip, looking hesitant, but pulled his arm away from her. They stood there for a moment, and Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, her stomach clenching with nervousness.

"It's been three months," Lucas told her. "I don't think Peyton would mind if we—"

"You clearly know nothing about female politics," Brooke couldn't help but grin and Lucas gave a short laugh.

"Not a thing," he replied. She nodded, a smile still curving her lips. He stepped toward her again, putting both hands on her forearms and pulling her close to him. "All I know is that you're on my mind every second I'm awake and if I don't do something about it soon…I honestly don't know what I'm going to do." Brooke stared up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes probing into hers, making her heart flutter and stomach jump. He sensed her inward battle and took advantage of it, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Brooke gave a little gasp as his mouth met hers, and Lucas bit down softly on her lower lip. She tasted even better than he imagined, and it took all his self-control to pull away from her, to end with only a soft kiss rather than slipping his tongue in her mouth and pushing her against the desk. "I _need _to be with you, Brooke."

"I know," she sighed. "I…" her brain wasn't processing properly, her eyes still half shut. "Come home with me."

* * *

><p>Pent up frustration from months and months of waiting for each other, from the years they had both looked at each other from a distance, was poured through their kisses and touches. Their fingers burned along each others skin, and their tongues battled for dominance, teeth nipping at lower lips before dropping down. Lucas sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck, and she scratched her long finger nails down his tanned back. They moved together as though they were made for each other, sweat slicking their skin as they brought each other to their highs, one anothers name passing their lips in gasps. They laid in the bed, legs entwined, sheets bunched around their waists, both breathing heavily. Lucas finally put his hand through her hair, pulling gently to have her tilt her face up to his.<p>

"Now _this _is the kind of tangled I want to be with you," he said softly. "Not the kind where I'm a complete mess because I can't stop thinking about you." Brooke blinked up at him, her mouth settled in a content smile.

"I agree with that."

_A little cheesy, but I hope you like it :)_


End file.
